Tormenta
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Es entonces, justo cuando afuera rompe a llover, cuando llegas tú. Te oigo llegar por detrás de la butaca, posas tus manos sobre mi cuello y yo me estremezco. [hpflashfic para Duare] ONESHOOT


Hola de nuevo!  
Aquí traigo el reto de _hpflashfic_ de este mes. Las premisas eran claras, lo sé, pero no conseguí de ninguna de las maneras lograr un Lucius/Narcissa sin agnst y con final feliz. Al menos, he conseguido rebajarle todo lo que he podido el angst, y apuntar hacia un final más o menos feliz.  
Lo siento, Duare (que es la destinataria), pero he estado delante del word horas y lo único que me salió fue esto. Quería entregártelo a tiempo, y por eso decidií subirlo. Espero que al menos no te decepcione demasiado :D

Bueno, nada más. Obviamente, yo no obtengo beneficio con esto, los personajes no pertencen y esas cosas. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Cuando el cielo deja de estar despejado, limpio y azul, y se empiezan a formar nubes de tormenta, que al principio son sólo manchas grisáceas algo difusas. Cuando esas nubes, ahora nubarrones compactos y definidos, se arremolinan en lo alto, concentrándose y haciéndose cada vez más oscuros. Cuando los ancianos del lugar ya están guarecidos en sus casas o resguardados de la inminente lluvia y los niños corretean y juegan esperando charcos de agua sobre los que saltar. El cielo ruge y se lamenta, pelea y lucha por en su territorio, se decepciona al ver el mundo en su inmensidad. Vuelca toda su ira, su fuerza y su desesperación, y llora.  
Los ancianos asienten y comentan historias pasadas, los niños saltan sobre los charcos mientras la lluvia les empapa su inocencia. Y es entonces cuando llegas tú. 

Yo estoy sentada junto al fuego, añorando en mi cuerpo su calor y tus llamas. Vestida como una noche de gala, sin haber musitado ni una palabra, ni un suspiro, aunque deseando poder lamentarme más alto que nunca, y hacer tormenta de mi propia tristeza. Deseando ser como la lluvia, empapando el suelo, fluyendo por la tierra para renacer en lo alto y sentirme viva de nuevo.  
El sonido del reloj anuncia una hora más y yo continuo mirando el fuego. La seda blanca de mi vestido ya se ha arrugado, y mi elaborado peinado ha perdido su consistencia original. Es entonces, justo cuando afuera rompe a llover, cuando llegas tú.

No te he oído entrar, ni el elfo doméstico ha venido a señalar tu presencia. Lo se porque te he sentido. Las gotas de lluvia calando tu ropa, los arbustos y zarzas arañando tu piel. Lo sentí como si fuera yo misma, como si yo fuera tú y tú siguieras siendo tu mismo, los dos habitando dentro del mismo ser, contaminándome de ti e invadiendo tu persona. Ahora, cuando has entrado por la puerta de atrás y te has parado frente a la puerta del salón, he notado las gotas caer en el suelo. Corriendo libremente desde tu cabello, tu capa o tus botas, estrellándose en la moqueta, al mismo ritmo que bombea la sangre por mi cuerpo, que no es otro que el de las llamas al crepitar.

Avanzas dos pasos, siento la madera crujir bajo tus pies y me sobresalto ligeramente. Junto mis manos, pero el resto de mi cuerpo sigue inmóvil, esperándote. Con demasiadas arrugas en el vestido, y demasiadas horas frente al fuego.  
Te oigo llegar por detrás de la butaca, posas tus manos sobre mi cuello y yo me estremezco. Una sacudida recorre mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies, ascendiendo por mi espalda, mezclándose con tus manos que la recorren y llegando a mi cabello, que ahora está desordenado sobre mis hombros. No te fijas en los encajes del vestido, ni en las arrugas que tiene de tanto esperarte. No me sirven de nada ahora los minutos pasados frente al tocador, ni el tiempo que gasté pensando en qué ponerme para ti. Ahora estoy entre tus brazos, has venido, te has sentado junto a mí y me has abrazado. Las ascuas que creí apagadas arden de nuevo, y la sangre fluye por mi cuerpo a otro ritmo.

Es ése que tanto añoro, el de las noches de tormenta, el de después de una batalla. No dices nada, pero lo sé. Lo siento. Siento unas manos sobre mi piel que antes han sesgado vidas y mutilado ilusiones. Siento una voz cerca de mi cuello que ha pronunciado maldiciones y hechizos devastadores. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Simplemente, me dejo llevar, como una hoja caída del árbol, que flota allá donde el aire le lleve, sin ser capaz de contradecir esa corriente que la eleva al cielo o la desciende hacia la tierra, sin ser consciente ni partícipe de su suerte.  
Y ahí me hallo, mientras tú me recuestas sobre el sofá, y yo ansío elevarme, sentirme amada y escuchar tu voz. Tan sólo dices mi nombre, porque sabes que es lo oportuno, lo preciso. Sabes que lo necesito y que me hará bien, por un rato al menos, cuentas con esa sonrisa que se ha dibujado en mi boca, y sabes que así olvidaré el resto, las maldiciones, la espera y la tormenta.

Pero no sabes que hay más. Que tú eres mi tormenta. Que te espero como los ancianos y los niños esperan a la lluvia. Que deseo empaparme en ti y no olvidarlo jamás. Otra sacudida recorre el cuerpo, pero no es de sobresalto. Has levantado cuidadosamente el vestido y me has rozado las piernas. Te has acercado a mi rostro y me has besado, y entonces, me he estremecido.

Besos, calculados, milimétricos, estudiados. Lo sé, pero en estos momentos me da igual. Porque siento dentro de mí algo que me pertenece. Que nos pertenece. Un vínculo mutuo, heredero de tormentas y maldiciones, de las noches en vela y las esperas demasiado largas. Pero callo, no te digo nada, mientras ahora desabrochas los botones de mi vestido. Son tiempos convulsos, peligrosos, y debes salir a luchar casi todas las noches. Esperaré a que estés en casa, que amanezcas a mi lado y me susurres palabras que broten de tu interior, porque así es como lo haces cuando despiertas. Entonces, y sólo entonces, sabrás que eres padre, que este amor entre penumbras ha dado su fruto.

Y sé que será como tú. Presiento que será un niño, pero que no esperará la lluvia, porque el cielo habrá dejado de llorar. Los ancianos se retirarán a la taberna y a sus charlas, y los niños se divertirán con sus juegos, pero ya no habrá nubarrones en el cielo, ni llamas en la chimenea. Porque él habrá nacido, y entonces, cuando el reloj aún no haya anunciado una hora más y yo aún no te espere, entonces, aparecerás tú.  
Dejarás la capa en el perchero, irás a la habitación de tu hijo, a imbuirle la cabeza de aquellas ideas tuyas, aquellas que te hacían proferir maldiciones, y ahora te hacen pasearte por el Ministerio. Entrarás a nuestra habitación, te quitarás las botas antes de ensuciar la moqueta y te presentarás ante mí.

Me dirás "Buenas noches, querida", y me darás un beso en la mejilla, y entonces sabré que todo ha cambiado. Que ni siquiera el sol brillará en lo alto de mis días, que nunca más volará aquella hoja caída del árbol, porque el barro del tiempo y la rutina la habrán enterrado en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Ya no serás más mi tormenta, Lucius. Y la única que llora ahora mismo soy yo.

* * *


End file.
